La vie continue
by Sinwen Periedhel
Summary: Parce que vous aussi vous voulez savoir ce qu'est devenue la Communauté après le livre? La vie de la Communauté, de nos jours, dans un pavillon de banlieue.Attention:cynisme et lhint of slash, chp3 live les cocos!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Il y a quelques millénaires les Valars ont décidé de faire le ménage dans les Cavernes de Mandos, mais qui virer ? D'abords, les plus chiant. Ainsi ils virèrent Sauron (qui s'était tapé l'incruste et bouffait tous les petits fours) et Denethor (qui trichait au poker) donnant ainsi Baal et Carthage. Pour régler ce problème une solution : la Communauté de l'Anneau. Mais siiii vous savez, la bande de boulets qui ont aidé à foutre une tôle définitive à Sauron… Ils pourront aller les calmer… Ils ont réussi une fois alors pourquoi pas deux ? Résultat, tout le monde sur terre pour sauver la planète. Une fois de plus. Enfin bref, une fois Sauron et Denethor laminés et éjectés des Cavernes de Mandos, ils ne pouvaient plus y retourner, les Valars leur avaient donné l'immortalité dans leurs dos pour être sûrs qu'ils ne pourraient jamais y retourner faire des bouchons.

Aragorn est devenu maniaque de la propreté, une vraie mère poule à cause d'Eldarion. Un gosse aussi turbulent c'est pas possible. Donc depuis son divorce avec Arwen il se trimballe sur le vaste monde en évitant Legolas, bien qu'il ai tenté de l'enfermer dans la tombe de Toutankhamon. On le retrouve dans la mythologie, avec les écuries d'Augias (Eh oui, Hercule s'est fait aider… Ou va le monde…) et on a entendu parler de lui en tant qu'Alexandre le Grand (« nettoyer le monde MUWAHAHAAAAAAA ») et est le seul homme connu à avoir osé frapper Zeus pour une histoire d'as dans la toge.

Merry et Pippin, vous avez pas envie de savoir. Si vous insistez je vous raconterais, mais franchement vous avez pas envie de savoir. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Merry est un nerd qui ne décolle de son pc que pour aller bosser ou faire des camps de scouts où il drague les minettes de douze ans. Et Pippin nous fait une crise d'adolescence tardive, il est devenu goth, et il fait passer Aragorn pour un père irresponsable devant les voisins.

Gimli est égal à lui-même, il travaille dans une bijouterie, ou il analyse les pierres pour voir si c'est pas de l'arnaque.

Gandalf , vous l'avez vu sans le savoir des dizaines de fois. Il à encore plus de noms qu'avant. Y'as même une période où il s'est fait appeler Homère et nous a pondu deux bouquins de plusieurs centaines de pages. Il s'est éclaté à faire des prédictions sous le nom de Nostradamus et à du assassiner un pauvre gars pour mettre dans sa tombe. Mais de nos jours ce n'est plus qu'un vieux pervers, il raconte des histoires au tits nenfants juste pour en avoir sur ses genoux, et occasionnellement il fait Père Noël dans les grands magasins.

Boromir s'est plutôt bien remis de sa mort, et à mené une vie tranquille, on le retrouve une fois ou deux sous les noms de Gille de Rais ou de Guillaume le Conquérant (bon, ok il a été un peu malade avec une tendance à massacrer les petits garçons qui avaient des grands yeux bleus et des pieds un peu poilus, mais il s'est guéri depuis…)

Frodon, lui c'est un cas spécial. Complètement traumatisé par son expérience avec l'Anneau il est sujet à des crises, qui ont été encouragées par Yavanna qui en avait fait son chouchou et lui donnait pleins de douceurs pendant ses crises. On ne sais pas trop ce qu'il à fait à part prêtre en Egypte et avoir failli être brûlé deux fois durant le Moyen-Age parce qu'on croyait qu'il était possédé par le démon pendant ses crises. D'ailleur il s'est embauché dans les ordres à plusieurs reprises pour éviter ce genre de désagréments. Il a d'ailleurs été exempté de visite à Sauron-Baal pour son bien-être personnel. Au début et à la fin de chaque crise il retombe en enfance, mais le reste du temps il est plutôt normal, bien que persuadé que les lapins albinos sont des espions de Sauron.

Sam est resté avec son Msieur Frodon après avoir eu 6854 enfants avec 561 femmes toutes les fois où Msieur Frodon s'engageait dans les ordres ou qu'il était enfermé.

Legolas fait tout pour leur pourrir la vie et s'amuser à leurs dépens, il leur en veut parce que selon lui, c'est leur faute s'il ne se repose plus tranquillement chez Mandos. Et il a très mal encaissé les changements et les découvertes du genre voiture et internet. Donc il est intenable depuis la World War One, et il a du s'enfuir de chez les allemands pendant la deuxième vu que le nabot s'en servait pour ses démonstrations d'aryenittude (ce crétin s'était laissé avoir parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était parfait sous tout point de vue, y'a que des elfes pour être crédule comme ça…). Et depuis l'An Deux Mille après le premiers hippie, Legolas, pour être dans le moove, se met au rap.

Ah pis j'oubliais ! Ils ont embauché un petit professeur d'Oxford pour écrire l'épopée de l'Anneau et gagner de la tune, mais comme Aragorn est pas doué en affaires ils se sont fait baiser et c'est le petit professeur et sa famille qui ont tout récupéré…D'ailleurs cette histoire de bouquin à causé des troubles psychologiques à Pippin qui ne fait plus bien la différence entre réalité et fiction. Ce qui l'a mené à devenir goth.

Maintenant vous êtes assez prévenus pour lire la suite...


	2. Le Retour de Legolas

**Disclaimer :** **Lalalaaaaaa… Rien n'est mouaaaaa, ni les chansons ni rien… Ah si ! Les dialogues débiles ! Eux ils sont à moi ! Et les modifications (très) légères des persos aussi. (Que celui qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter se dénonce !!!)**

« Qui veux une pomme ? » lança Merry à la cantonade. Il était assit devant la télé avec Gandalf et Boromir, dans un grognement rauque les deux se servirent dans son panier, puis se concentrèrent de nouveau sur « Question pour un champion ».

« Pippin baisse le son !- hurla Aragorn en passant devant sa chambre, vêtu du tablier rose qu'il mettait pour faire le ménage, il tentait de nettoyer tout en écoutant les questions du présentateur et Pippin écoutait Within Temptation à fond.

- Va chier ! » - répondit le hobbit en crise d'adolescence tardive

« Saaaaam ! Y'a une grosse abeille qui à faillit me piquer elle est passée juste à coté de moi !

- Viens mon Frodon ! Là, c'est rien mon pauvre petit je vais te protéger… »

Il prit Frodon, qui tremblait dans ses bras. Ce dernier sanglotait « Elle a voulu me tuer jle saiiiiiis…

-Mais oui, mais elle n'a pas réussi… Alors il faut retourner dans le jardin.

-Non, j'ai trop peur !

- Bon alors, va regarder la télé avec les autres…

- Non, Boromir n'arrête pas de m'embêter ! Il me dit tout le temps que tout ce que j'ai aurait du lui appartenir.

- Bon, tu veux aller jouer avec vos legos ? Hein ? On va aller faire des tours en lego ? »Sam se plaqua la main devant la bouche. Il avait prononcé le mot interdit. Maintenant Frodon allait faire sa crise. En effet Frodon était devenu blanc. « Pas de tours. Non. Pas de tours. Noooon ! En haut de la tour il y a Lui ! La grande roue de feu ! Elle me guette ! Elle me poursuit ! Je la vois de mes yeux éveillés ! Je suis nu dans les ténèbres ! Noooon !!!!! » Frodon était assis par terre et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sam le pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant des douceurs. Finalement il le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena se coucher dans leur chambre.

Dans sa chambre Pippin, des DocMarteens aux pieds, tout de noir vêtu, mangeait une pomme et chantait avec sa chaîne Hi-fi :

" Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules with fear

Deceiver of heart

Deceiver of fools

He rules again"

Bien entendu le résultat était monstrueux (_NDA: Vous avez déjà fait chanter un mec avec une voix aigue, sur une voix d'opéra, et en mangeant une pomme!_)

Le pire avec cette chanson était qu'elle mettait Frodon dans des états de nerfs effroyables car pour lui les paroles signifiaient « Sauron », il n'avait normalement aucun droit d'écouter cette chanson, mais il profitait de chaque fois que Frodon dormait pour l'écouter (ce qui était aussi la raison des cauchemars de Frodon).

Aragorn défonça la porte, aspirateur en main en hurlant « Tes chaussures sur la couverture !!! De la nourriture dans la chambre ! Et la musique à fond ! »Pippin descendit du lit en grognant « Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'écouter cette chanson ! Et Frodon tu y penses hein ? Noooon ! Tu es trop égoïste pour ça hein ?! Et tes devoirs tu as fait tes devoirs ???

- Mais j'en ai pas je suis pas scolarisé Aragorn. -répondit Pippin en le regardant de travers

- Oh, excuse moi, dit Aragorn, en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je suis juste fatigué en ce moment.

Ceci dit il éjecta Pippin de sa chambre et entreprit de la nettoyer. Il commença par ouvrir la fenêtre, passa un coup de chiffon, puis l'aspirateur avant de s'occuper du lit. Il pris le matelas à bras le corps afin de le retourner quand il trouva sous son lit deux exemplaires de « Play Hobbit ». Les saisissant entre le pouce et l'index comme si il s'était s'agit d'un mouchoir avec une crotte de chien dedans, il jaillit hors de la chambre et de lui-même.

« PEREGRIN TOUQUE !!!

-Euh oui ? , répondit l'intéressé, un tantinet inquiet

-C'est quoi ces horreurs ?

-Euh…

-J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas d'horreur pareilles à la maison !

-Oui mais… tenta de répondre Pippin, entouré par les ricanements de Merry, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit que cacher les siens dans un endroit où personne n'irait les chercher.

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Tu vas me déchirer ces, ces choses et les jeter à la poubelle !

-Même le hors série spécial Printemps ? demanda Pippin , scandalisé

-Même le hors série. Répliqua Aragorn , implacable, dans son tablier rose.

Pippin déchira les magasines en tremblant et en murmurant des menaces de mort à l'attention d'Aragorn.

Il paierais. Cher. Merry semblait aussi traumatisé que Pippin. Lui n'avait pas le hors série spécial Printemps. Peu de gens l'avaient. C'était un collector.

Sam redescendit de l'étage, en chuchotant, « Ca y est, il dort »

A ces mots la Communauté reprit sa vie normale, Boromir faisait des comptes sur son ordinateur, Gimli et Gandalf faisait un concours de boisson, Aragorn était assit devant la télé, son aspirateur à la main, et Merry et Pippin complotaient dans un coin.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles de Legolas, vous trouvez pas ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le coupable. Sam rougit et ajouta : « Il faisait partie de la Communauté après tout. »

Les autres lui adressèrent des regards de reproches et se replongèrent dans leurs occupations.

« Je veux dire, nous avons reçu l'immortalité des Valars, c'est pas pour se disputer bêtement pas vrai ? – Boromir leva le nez de son pc

-Je te rappelle qu'il a essayé de me tuer avec un mixer.

-Et qu'il a tenter de nous noyer ! , ajouta Merry

-Tout les gens qui vous connaissent ont tenté de vous tuer un jour, grigna Aragorn. De toute façon Legolas utilisait tout le shampooing de la maison en une journée.

- Et qu'il nous empêchait de dormir en écoutant de la musique toute la nuit. -ajouta Gimli

-C'est un elfe il n'a pas besoin de dormir.

-C'est pas une raison.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il a toujours eu du mal avec le vingtième siècle.

Ces mots furent accueillis par des ricanements sarcastiques.

-On pourrait tenter de lui redonner une chance non ? , tenta Sam timidement

Pour tout réponse Gandalf changea de scène, et se mit à hurler « LEGOLAS ! C'EST LEGOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!!!

-Je croyais que c'était Saroumane, dit Boromir en fronçant les sourcils

-Non, je veux dire : à la télé !!!

en effet, à la télé se pavanait le jadis Prince de Mirkwood, sous le logo MTV s'inscrit « Leggy, Mirkwood style »

-Il s'est coupé les cheveux, bégaya Aragorn

-Et il porte des vêtements larges…

-…Qui ne sont pas verts, dirent Merry et Pippin

-Et il rape, ajouta Boromir.

Legolas se tourna vers la caméra et se mit à « chanter » :

« Mirkwood wesh wesh représente !

Y'en a qui se disent prince de bel air,

Mais moi chuis l'prince de Mirkwood c'est pas des paroles en l'air

Toutes les gonzesses sont à mes pieds

Mais moi j'm'en fous chuis pédé

Naaan j'déconne ! Tu m'as cru ?

T'as qu'as te faire rembourser par la sécu

Ta connerie aggravée

Moi chuis stylé

Je rape, je déchire tout avec mes mots

J'te jures tu pleure tellement c'est beau !

Wesh Wesh hein hein !

Mirkwood représente !

C'est pas un coin d'tapette!

Pas comme chez toi qui t'las pète

Wesh wesh hein hein !

J'représente Mirkwood et mon quartier ! »

Le tout rapé sur un air assez rapide, avec des dizaines de jeunes filles demi-nues dansant derrière lui et des gros plans sur leurs seins, leurs fesses et la voiture sur laquelle « Leggy » était adossé. La Communauté resta bouche-bée pendant de longues minutes jusqu'au moment ou Gimli bégaya : « Quand je pense à ce qu'il m'a fait quand _moi_ je l'ai appelé Leggy. »

La Communauté se réuni donc en cellule de crise deux heures plus tard et tous présentaient des bleus et des griffures (il avait fallut réveiller Frodon qui s'était cru aux mains des orcs ect…).

« J'ai faim.- commença Pippin

-Moi aussi mais ne plus j'ai soif.- ajouta Merry

-Quelle bande de morfales…

-Méheu !

-Qui me passe le sel ?

-Gimli t'as à écouté de dernier cd de Billy Crawford ?

-Non il est bien ?

-Hum hum…

-Et là je dis à Elrond : Mais oui bien sur, et pourquoi pas cents balles et un mars aussi ?

-HEHOOOO !!!!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Aragorn.

« Merci, bien, comme je le disais, nous avons un problème majeur.

-Qui est ?, demanda Frodon

- Legolas est devenue une star du rap et avec sa gentillesse et son adresse, il met nos existences en péril.

- Il t'en veux vraiment depuis que tu as tenté de l'enfermer dans la tombe de Toutankhamon hein ?, Aragorn fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et continua sur sa lancée.

-En fait nous devons le retrouver, l'enlever et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-C'est pas un peu … risqué, tenta timidement Pippin, je veux dire, les moldus ont des lois et si on interfère…

Aragorn se tourna vers Merry, agacé :

« Tu l'as encore laissé lire tes Harry Potter hein ? Tu sais bien qu'il fait pas la différence entre les livres et le réel depuis que Tolkien à publié nos aventures ! »

Merry rougit et se tassa sur sa chaise.

« Il n'empèche qu'il a raison, objecta Sam, il y à des lois contre l'enlèvement et la séquestrations…

-On s'en fout ! ,décida Aragorn , On le récupère un point c'est tout !

- Pas besoin je suis là, dit une voix dans son dos. »

Ils se tournèrent tous comme un seul homme. Ou nain. Ou hobbit…Bon, dans un seul mouvement quoi, pour voir Legolas adossé contre la porte du salon. Boromir , Merry et Pippin se décalèrent légèrement afin d'être cachés par les autres et vérifièrent d'un coup d'œil que toutes les issues étaient libres en cas de besoin de fuite.

Il portait un pantalon qui lui tombait quasiment aux genoux dans lequel on aurait pu mettre encore Elladan et Elrohir et ils auraient encore eu assez de place pour jouer aux cartes. Deux t-shirts superposés qui descendaient aux genoux également, dont l'un rose. Une veste ayant sans doute appartenu à Beorn vu sa taille et un casquette verte qui aurait pu servir de soupière à Sam s'il elle n'avait pas été en tissu. Et ses cheveux étaient coupés. En dégradé vers l'arrière certes, mais coupés.

Autre chose qui étonna profondément la Communauté fut de voir le diamant que Legolas avait à l'oreille.

Voyants leurs regard il déclipa le diamant leur montra une oreille intacte.

« Je n'ai pas voulu abîmer mon corps de rêves avec ces bijoux stupides. Mais ils sont à la mode en ce moment alors… » Ils furent tous soulagés, il était resté le même.

Seul Sam eu assez de présence d'esprit pour ramasser sa mâchoire et lui proposer du thé.

« Non merci. » Après le quart d'heure nécessaire aux habitants de la maison pour récupérer leurs mâchoires respectives et leurs dents, Aragorn réussi à bégayer un « quessketufoulabordel ??? vivement approuvé par les trois planqués

- Je fuis mes fans.

-Tu fuis tes quoi ? demanda Aragorn, héberlué.

-Mes fans. Elles me poursuivent. Elles rêvent de mi leur faisant l'amour toute la nuit. C'est fatiguant, j'ai décidé de revenir habiter ici.

-C'est sûr qu'avec des guerriers comme nous tu sera en sécurité, commenta Boromir en bombant le torse et en oubliant de se cacher.

-Non, c'est plus parce qu'avec vos gueules personne n'osera s'approcher de la maison à moins de cinquante mètres. Alors je peux rester ? »

La Communauté se tourna vers Aragorn, l'air anxieux, attendant sa réponse avec angoisse et attendant avec joie le moment ou Legolas ferai un vol plané sur la pelouse. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit Sam s'avança et dit joyeusement : « Mais bien sûr que tu peux ! Tu étais notre ami et par conséquent nous nous devons de te venir en aide si nécessaire !

-Parfait ! Je dors ou ? »

Sam se tourna vers les autre pour leur demander qui partagerait sa chambre en attendant qu'on déblaie le bureau de Boromir et vit leurs visages.

« Oooh, je sens que je vais devoir barricader ma porte ce soir… », pensa-t-il.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, alors review s'il vous please parceque sinon je me verrai contrainte de garder la suite pour moi…**


	3. Le Monstre sous le Lit

**Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas inventé les Scouts, ni les frigos, ni les coming-outs, ni les personnages qui en parlent dans ce chapitre. Par contre j'ai inventé les raisons pour lesquelles ils en parlent niéhéhééé…**

_(sors un Mahaï à trois feuilles de papier)_**VOICI VENIR LES RARS !**

**Evil-Milou :** Sa coupe a Legolas? Je crois pas, tu as vu le dessin non ? Je te tuerais si tu coupais tes cheveux tout doux, si beau, si doux… Je les aime, veulent-ils m'épouser ? Au fait pour « L'espoir fait vivre », je te promets une surprise au prochain chapitre

**Kyo :** Si, remet-en pour pouvoir apprécier cette suite niéhéhéhé, merci pour ta review

**Faith-therenegade:** Voilà une suite, contente?

**Isilriel: **Contente que ça te plaise , V'là la suite!

**Crazy Tatou:** De rien, et voici d'autres moments, un chapitre c'est ça ? Ah, y'en à un peu plus je vous l'met ? Ca vous fera une review merci !

**Gim'Nain:** Effectivement, c'est une grosse connerie, et j'espère que tu te remets de l'interview , Rassures-toi, rien de ce genre entre eux ici…Peut-être. Dans tous les cas désolée de t'avoir oubliée dans les autres reviews, mais j'étais fatiguée (il était deux heures du matin et pis j'ai pas bicou dormi cette semaine-là…) Mais ça n'arrivera plus, c'est promis. Voilà, content, c'est fini le gros chagrin ?

**Xylo :** Je suis contente que la chanson te plaise, elle est née d'un délire (Mirkwood, représente !) Et j'ai fait pas mal d'efforts pour l'écrire…Je verrais si j'ai le courage d'en écrire une autre si les lecteurs le réclament…Enjoy the suite !

**Nicole Pavlovna :** Vlà la suite, mais elle va pas plaire à Kitty, fais gaffe Par contre j'espère que tu va l'apprécier :)!

**Dame Fléau d'Armes :** Oui oui, y'a une suite de prévue, elle est un peu plus bas après les réponses au reviews… Alors Frodon n'a pas l'air d'un petit de huit ans pour rien, il a été traumatisé et après pourri gâté mais tout est expliqué dans le résumé en fait…

**Babooska :** Rooo, mais quelle idée de boire en lisant mes fics débiles aussi… Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour ce coup de serpillière ! Moi chuis innocente !

**Mag :** Merci pour ces compliments ! Mais j'ai vu d'autres fics avec ce thème (quoi que un peu différent) pis merci pour le « pas gnangnan », c'était mon but ! Et voilà la suite !

**La Conspiratrice :** Qu'entend tu par « ça craint » ? En tout cas merci de me lire !

**Mavrok Oeildragon :** Lame de rasoir pour enlever les verrues! Nan mais t'es pas bien toi ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pis mon livre te passe le bijour. Tu trouve que ça ressemble à « Friends » ? Parce que si oui je vais devoir modifier un truc ou deux…

**Anouch :** Merci de m'avoir lue! Par contre que les choses soient claires : Sam is MINE ! MINE! MY OWN! MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSs… Hum, tu as compris je crois …

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : _J 'ai modifié un peu l'histoire, le prologue se trouve a la place du chapitre un. Have fun les poulets !_**

**Note moins importante: _Je suis désolée mais le site me vire tout le temps les tirets... Si ca continue je vais publier ailleurs, c'est de plus en plus relou_**

**Note qui est quand même un peu importante: **Allez lire la fic de Gim'Nain intitulée "Le Seigneur des Joins", c'est drôle (surtout lke dernier chapitre, j'était vraiment morte de rire), même si il y a des private joke difficile à comprendre parfois... 9a peux pas faire de mal et je vous promet que vous ne perdrez aucun neurones!

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Z'aviez qu'a vous en souvenir MUWAHAHAHAAAAA snort

* * *

* * *

C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement quand on souffre

"HEY, DIRTY, BABY I GOT YOUR MONEY! DON'T YOU WORRY, I SAID HEY! BABY I GOT YOUR MONEY!" C'était la sixième fois d'affilée que Legolas passait cette chanson de Ol Dirty Bastard. A fond.

Pippin en avait des tics nerveux. Cela faisait une semaine que Legolas étais parmi eux mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait au moins deux mois. Le temps passe plus lentement quand on souffre. En plus l'elfe fouillait les chambres la nuit. Et en plus de fouiller leurs affaires, s'ils étaient révéillés, il s'installait dans leurs chambre pour parler du bon vieux temps et de la mode actuelle.

Ce qui avait obligé les autres à utiliser des moyens de défense vils et bas. Du style photographies horribles sur la porte pour obliger l'elfe à ne pas regarder la porte et à l'éviter.

Sam et Frodon fermaient la porte à double tour après avoir scotché une photo d'une forêt après un incendie, vu que Legolas ne pouvais supporter cette idée, d'ailleurs il avait tendance à raser le mur en passant devant la porte en regardant l'immonde tableau qui était au bout du couloir (peint par Eldarion à quatre ans).

Aragorn et Boromir avaient pris l'habitude de placer son armoire devant la porte chaque nuit et, ayant observé le succès de la méthode « Frodon » avait scotché une photo d'Elvis dans sa période « Sandwich Nutella-jambon-beurre-de-cacahouète-banane-dinde-confiture-de-fraise-cornichons-morue-moutarde à 6 épaisseurs»

Gandalf et Gimli, avaient tout simplement barricadé leurs chambre avec des sorts particulièrement puissants et un sas à reconnaissance bio-métrique. En réalité Gandalf avait installé les sorts après la première excursion des hobbits dans sa collection de boules à neiges érotiques.

Les seuls qui ne s'inquiétaient pas étaient Merry et Pippin vu qu'aucune personne normalement constituée ne tenterait d'entrer dans leur chambre. A moins d'être un pervers qui aime se perdre dans les tas de vêtements, les restes de pizzas et les plans de champignons de Corée (autant de choses qui donnaient beaucoup de difficultés à Aragorn pour le ménage). De plus il s'était développé une faune étrange sous leurs lit, qui se cachait au grand jour, on ne sait trop où, mais on en avait pris connaissance le jour où Aragorn a tenté de balayer sous le lit, que le balais est resté coincé et qu'après un quart d'heure de lutte acharnée, il n'en est revenu qu'un manche parfaitement rongé.

Enfin, revenons à nos lapins…

Donc, voilà, ils souffrent parce que Legolas met du rap à fond pendant des heures. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'en plus Legolas à deux paires de boules quies dans les oreilles, pour ne rien entendre de la euh, « musique ». En plus il recevait des kilos de courrier de fans que son producteur faisait passer et ne sortait que rarement de la maison. Il était ainsi assez difficile de l'éviter, il zonait partout, profitant de son ouïe d'elfe pour écouter tout ce qui se racontait autour de lui et la Communauté avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir accueilli un micro espion.

* * *

° 

Sous prétextes de shopping (Frodon), de réunion de copropriété (Sam), et de travail (Gimli et Boromir), et de réunion de scouts (Merry) la maison était quasi vide cet après-midi là.

Aragorn et Gandalf tentaient de regarder la télé dans le salon, et pendant ce temps Pippin pétait un câble.

Trop c'est trop, il allait agir.

« AAAAAAH'M STILL IN LOOOOOOOVE WITH YOU BOOOOOOY ! »

En tremblant Pippin sortit son album de Burzum. Du métal plus bourrin on peut pas. Il brancha lentement ses enceintes achetées à un vieux cinéma. Il appuya sur « pause » et monta le volume à fond.

Il eu instant d'hésitation, puis il appuya sur « play ». Il eu l'impression que ses tympans venaient d'exploser. A l'étage du dessus, les boules quies de Legolas jaillirent hors de ses oreilles dans une tentative de suicide désespérée.

Pippin sortit sur le palier. La cacophonie était monstrueuse, mais les baffles de Legolas n'étaient pas de taille à lutter. Un sourire de victoire aux lèvres Pippin vit Aragorn et Legolas arriver simultanément des deux coté du couloir.

Quand Aragorn vit l'elfe, il comprit le plan de Pippin. Il le saisi par la taille et l'entraîna dans une valse endiablée en chantant avec le cd.

« BAISSEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE CETTE MUSIQUE !

QUOI ?

BAISSEZ LA MUSIIIIIQUE !

NON MAIS J'AI DU DOLIPRANE SI TU VEUX !

QU'EST CE QU'IL DIT ?

IL VEUX UN DANTALVIC !

QUOI ?

BAISSEZ TOUT DE SUITE CETTE MUSIQUE !

PIPPIN ! IL AIME TA MUSIQUE !

QUOI AVEC CHOSTAKOWITCH ?

DE QUOI TU PAARLE ?

TU VEUX UN RHUM-COCA !

QUOI ?

RHUM-COCA ?

NON PAS DE CHOCOLAT ! BAISSE CETTE MUSIQUE TOUT DE SUITE !

ARAGORN ! IL VEUX METTRE DU CHOSTAKOWITCH !

QUOI TES CHAUSSETTES ? T'EN PORTES PAS !

TOI AUSSI ? C'EST QUOI CETTE MANIE DU RHUM-COCA ?

OUI ? BAISSE-MOI CA !

TU VEUX QUE JE BAISE QUI ?

LA MUSIQUE !

UN MOUJIK ! MAIS T'ES DEGUEULASSE !

TU DIS QUOI A LEGOLAS ?

IL VEUX QUE JE ME FASSE UN MOUJIK !

QUOI LA MUSIQUE ?

OUI !

ARRETEZ MOI CETTE MERDE !

IL DIT QUOI ?

HEIN ?

IL A DIT QUOI ?

JE CROIS QU'IL PARLE DE MERRY : IL A DIT NERD !

GIMLI TE TAPPE SUR LES NERFS ! MAIS POURQUOI ?

ENCORE TON RHUM-COCA ?

BAISSEZ CETTE MUSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIQUE !

MAIS J'AIME PAS CHOSTAKIWITCH MOI !  
-QUOI ?

HEIN !

TU DIS QUOI ?

Au moment ou Aragorn allait leur redemander des précisions sur la discussion il vit Merry passer devant lui et éteindre la chaîne hi-fi, les laissant dans le couloirs comme des idiots.

Pippin rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

« T'ES PAS A TON CAMPS DE SCOUTS ?

Arrête de crier !

PARLE PLUS FORT J'ENTEND RIEN !

ON PARLERAS PLUS TARD !

OKAY ! »

Merry descendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwish « mozarella-tomate-anchois », signe typique qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. D'habitude il prenait un simple « nutella-banane ».

Gandalf, qui venait chercher une bière, le regarda avec surprise :« Salut Merry ! » lança-t-il « Alors cette réunion de louveteaux ? » Au regard de Merry il compris que tout n'avait pas du se passer de manière absolument géniale.

« J'attire les pervers on dirait- grogna Merry.

Encore un curé ?

Oui, encore un. J'en ai marre.

Biafine ?

Oui merci., Merry s'empara du tube d'un air sombre

Remarque, tu commence à avoir l'habitude non ?

C'est pas une habitude que je voulais prendre.

Non, j'imagine bien que, euh… Enfin. Mais je veux dire que… Euh… , » Gandalf pataugeait complètement, « Enfin, tu vois quoi…

Non, je ne vois pas. Sois plus clair Gandalf, on te l'a toujours dis.

En fait, je veux dire, euh, au moins ça fait moins mal maintenant –devant le regard de Merry il se hâta d'ajouter- Je veux dire, la première fois il t'as fallut six points de sutures…

Je m'en souviens, j'ai pas pus m'asseoir pendant deux mois, mais là il n'a pas eu le temps de faire grand chose.

Ah bon ?

Ouais, je lui ai fait un IPPO Y NAGE, je l'ai encastré dans son frigo.- dit Merry avec un rictus sadique- Ils mettrons au moins deux semaines pour le sortir de là. Hin hin hin.

Je savais pas que tu avais pris des cours de judo.

Normal j'en ai parlé a personne. Y'as plus de mozza ?

Regarde à l'étage de Sam. Donc il ne t'as rien fait?

Il a juste eu le temps de me mettre la main aux fesses. Niark niark niark.

Mais la biafine alors ?

Me suis dégommé le pied en essayant de lui faire un kick. Mais comme il était trop haut, j'ai tapé dans l'angle du frigo.

Oh. »

Tandis que Merry repartait de son coté avec son sandwich Gandalf se dit qu'il faudrait se pencher sur cette nouvelle manie de ricaner d'un air sadique et de faire du sport. Ca devenait inquiétant. En fait ça durait depuis l'arrivée de Legolas. Merry avait d'abord commencer par écraser une araignée qui terrorisait Frodon avec un rictus sadique.

Puis il avait commencer à regarder « Le Maillon Faible » en ricanant à chaque fois qu'un candidat était éliminé.

L'avant-veille il avait rit ouvertement devant le spectacle pitoyable du fils de la voisine qui s'était fait dessus.

Chose parfaitement normale pour un bébé de huit mois. Mais quand même c'était pas gentil.

La situation devenait inquiétante. Il allait devoir en parler d'urgence à Aragorn et Sam.

* * *

° 

Vers vingt heures du soir, la réunion de crise «Merry va mal » fut déclarée ouverte, elle dura jusqu'à vingt-heure dix, heure à laquelle Merry,Pippin et Frodon vinrent proposer une partie de Monopoly.

La séance fut donc ajournée, d'abord parce que sinon Pippin allait se méfier, et ensuite parce que le Saint Monopoly était une des rares choses encore respectées chez eux.

En fait les Choses Respéctées et Vénérées n'étaient qu'au nombre de cinq les voici, du moins sacré au plus vénéré :

1-Beverly Hills, dont ils avaient toutes les saisons et se faisaient des rétrospectives au moins une fois par mois

2-le Saint Monopoly, rangé dans une boite en ébène dans un placard individuel

3-le Divin Big Mac (même s'il en fallait plus de douze pour contenter l'estomac des hobbits ayant déjà mange)

4-l'Acte Copulatoire

5-le Très Saint Gruyère Rapé

Ils se réunirent donc autour de la table avec pleins de petit biscuits, de la bière, de la vodka et du gruyère rapé. Legolas lui-même était tenu moralement de participer à ces évènements, quand il était là bien sûr.

En l'occurrence il l'était, et le jeux commença dans les disputes et la bonne humeur, en effet Legolas voulais le pion en forme de chaussure qui était d'habitude réservé à Pippin, après un tour de passe-passe ou Gandalf récupéra la chaussure et Pippin la locomotive, le jeu pu enfin commencer.

« Barres-toi de mon hôtel ! On accepte pas les tapettes gothiques chez moi !

Vire d'abord tes godasses pourries de rappeur de mon hôtel avenue Mozart !

Jamais ! De toute façon pour les goth c'est double prix chez moi !

Ouais ? Ben chez moi c'est juste un peu plus que ce que tu as en fric, donc tu vas en prison hin hin hin.

Espèce de hobbit puant !

Rappeur merdeux ! Traître à tes origines ! »

Legolas se leva :« Répète-ça ! », Pippin et Merry se levèrent et se mirent debout sur leurs chaises « OUAIS ! Traître à ton sang !

T'es plus qu'un connard maintenant !

T'étais déjà con mais maintenant c'est a la limite de la lobotomie ! »

Les yeux de Legolas se mouillèrent de larmes, et il parti en courant vers sa chambre. On entendit ses faux sanglots jusque dans le salon.

Le jeu repris, avec un peu moins de bonne humeur, mais en tout cas beaucoup moins de tension et de nerfs. Ils se mirent même a rigoler. L'ambiance devint vraiment moins tendue quand on entendit plus Legolas du tout, et là, les bavardages et mauvaises vannes commencèrent…

« Pippin, dirige encore une fois ta main vers mes chips et je t'enfonce le paquet de Pringles dans un endroit très désagréable…

Tu trouvais pas ça désagréable avant Sam…

Je t'en prie Frodon, c'était pas un paquet de Pringles ! Ca fais super mal ces machins !

C'est bien vrai., ajouta Gimli

Comment tu sais ça toi ?

C'est facile quand tu vis dans un appartement de grand bordeliques qui laissent leurs affaires n'importe où tu sais…

Mais t'es pas non plus obligé de te promener à poil la nuit…

Pippin, ma tenue ne concerne que moi., il y eu un léger toussotement et Gimli ajouta précipitamment : Et Gandalf bien sûr. Ma tenue ne concerne que moi et Gandalf.

Pourquoi Gandalf, demanda Pippin, en levant un sourcil surpris.

Ben, euh… Parce que, euh… Nous dormons dans la même chambre voilà , répondit Gimli en rougissant (très difficile a voir derrière une barbe)

Mais Gandalf se leva, prit Gimli par la main et l'entraîna dans leur chambre.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend , demanda Gimli furieux

Ecoute je n'en peux plus, il faut qu'on leur parle, c'est trop dur.

Gandalf je croyais que nous étions d'accord squr ce point, notre vie sexuelle ne concerne que nous ! »

Au moment où Gandalf allais répliquer un hurlement de douleur jailli de la chambre de Merry et Pippin. Tout les habitants du pavillon s'y engouffrèrent, armes aux points (dans le cas de Merry, Pippin et Sam il s'agissait de bouteilles de bières vides et d'un paquet de Pringles dans celui de Frodon)

Ils virent un homme en train de se faire, apparement aspirer par un bête sous le lit de Pippin, le pauvre homme hurlait de toute ses forces et s'accrochait a la moquette dans une scène digne de « Jurassik Park » .

La réaction d'Aragorn ne se fit pas attendre : il se mit a piétiner sauvagement les doigts du cambrioleur en hurlant « LACHE CETTE MOQUEEEEETTE ! » Quand il eu enfin lâché la moquette qui avait coûté une fortune, (et été bouffé de dix centimêtres en plus), Boromir et Aragorn se mirent a la tache de le tirer de sous le lit, en le tenant chacun par un bras.

A force tirer, le corps, désormais inerte, de ce qui était un cambrioleur, tira avec lui, (en faisant des traces de sang partout sur la moquette, ce qui rendit Aragorn vert de rage et qui manqua d'abandonner le presque-cadavre à son sort pour lui apprendre), tirant avec lui donc, une espèce d'animal, accroché férocement au cuissot de l'individu.

Un animal de la taille d'un lévrier. Gris. Avec des grandes ailes qui lui servaient également de pattes antérieures.

L'animal, se voyant à découvert poussa un « SCHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIECK », qui força les membres de la Communauté à se mettre le doigt dans l'oreille pour dissiper les ultra-sons.

Puis au bout de quelques seconde Frodon réussi à hurler « LES NAZGULS AILES ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR » et il parit en courant suiv par tout les hobbits et l'animal en question. Voyant que le « dragon » les suivaient il s'enfermèrent dans le placard à balais.

Hélas Pippin fut trop lent et ils lui claquèrent la porte aux nez en hurlant :

« Désolé on t'aimait bien vieux ! », « Le bonjour à Elbereth » et « T'inquiètes, je prendrais soin de tes cds »

Pippin se voyait déjà mort et foutu dehors des cavernes de Mandos une deuxième fois. Il leva les yeux et vit l'animal atterrir a coté de lui, Gandalf et Aragorn le suivant (Gimli et Boromir avaient essayé de sortir en même temps, mais la porte était trop étroite et ils étaient coincés dans l'encadrement en se rejetant mutuellement la faute), mais étant trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir. De plus le bâton de Gandalf était à l'étage. C'était trop tard pour Pippin.

Les yeux pleins de larmes il vit le bête se poser à coter de lui et frotter sa tête contre les jambes de Pippin en poussant un grondement assimilable au ronronnement. Pippin était trop choqué pour bouger.

Gandalf, ajouta simplement : « Logique, cela fait des années que Pippin lui fourni sa nourriture, il le considère comme sa mère. »

Aragorn, lui ne posa qu'une seule question, tandis que Pippin grattait la tête du « bébé ».

« QUI VA NETTOYER LA MOQUETTE ? »

* * *

_**

* * *

Voilaaa, je suis désolée pour ce retard infernal, mais j'avais pleins de choses a régler et pas d'internet aussi. Alors voilà, maintenant on clique sur le petit bouton bleu et on laisse un review sinon vous attendrez encore plus longtemps pour le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs je dirais que qu'ill serai sensé arriver dans deux trois semaines. **_


	4. AAAh, l'amour, touchours

**Disclaimer : Comme au dernier chapitre, c'était pas à moi les persos et tout et tout pas vrai ? Ben ça a pas changé.**

* * *

**Désolée pour la retard et et tou mais j'ai pu eu d'ordi suite à mon déménagement...**

**Bon, des RARS quand mêmes…**

**Komkom : **Merci pour tous ces compliments ! (flattée) Waaaaah ! Ca c'est plus de la review, c'est carrément un roman ! Merci merci merci ! Je suis très honorée ! Merciiiiiiiii !Oui, c'est bien arthur qui m'a inspirée, j'avais écouté par ennui et bon, j'ai trippé dessus depuis… Fais gaffe avec la fumée, c'est nocif et ça fait mal aux yeux. ;)

**Nicole Pavlovna :** Huk uk, j'ai eu des chauves-souris dans ma chambre ue fois, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais bon, ça passe vite ;)

**Gim'Nain :** Alors beeeen… les explications quand à la venue de Behemothounet viendront dans les prochains chapitres, hin hin hin

**Anouch :** Alalaaaaa, les pringles, s'asseoir dessus… Et Sam est avec Frodon. Ecoute, je propose qu'on le partage Sam, une semaine sur deux chacune, ça te va ?

**Mavrok :**je suis une bouffeuse de curée par éducation coco, et Legolas est plutôt intelligent dans cette fic, pour faire honneur à celui du livre. Mais il va pas mourir, t'as pas lu le prologue ou quoi !

**Lirais :** Merciiiii !

**Toot :** la voilààà, désolée pour le retard !

**Evil Milou :** merci ma sssérie.reviens tu me manque.

**Dark Tears : **Merciiii ! J'espère que t'as pas mouru le temps de voir la suite!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Le Béhémoth, ou de l'Education

_(oui ce titre est un vil plagiat, la personne qui trouve de quoi, de qui et de quand gagne le droit d'apparaître dans cette fic( et de rouler une pelle au perso de son choix))_

L'arrivée du nazgul posa trois Problèmes Majeurs.

Le premier c'est Aragorn qui l'a énoncé au chapitre précédent, à savoir à qui échoirait la tâche de nettoyer la moquette souillée par le sang du cambrioleur malchanceux. Comme vous l'avez deviné, ce fut Aragorn qui nettoya la moquette, Pippin avait bien tenté de la shampooiner mais l'ex-roi du Gondor lui a arraché la shampouineuse des mains au bout de deux minutes en gueulant que le hobbit ne savait pas le faire.

Il fut par contre été plus difficile d'expliquer au Samu et à la Police ce qui avait massacré ce pauvre cambrioleur, (second Problème Majeur)mais grâce à un coup de fil à Glorfindel, cette affaire fut classée au même endroit que tout les pv de Boromir et d'Aragorn : aux oubliettes.

(Ais-je oublié de préciser que Glorfindel occupait le poste de Préfet de Police au Quai des Orfèvres et qu'il vivait avec Elladan et Elrohir? Il l'occupait et il vivait avec.)

Le Troisième Problème Majeur (et le plus important) fut de savoir ce qu'on allait faire de la bête.

Elle rendait tout le monde nerveux, on ne savait pas comment la cachera voisins et elle faisait ses besoins partout. Le verdict tomba comme un couperet sur le cou de Pippin : il allait devoir l'éduquer ou s'en débarrasser.

« Mettre Bémi dehors ? Jamais ! » cria Pippin en se jetant au coup de l'animal

« Bémi ? Tu as appelé cette chose « Bémi » ? »

« Non, c'est le diminutif de Béhémoth. C'est mignon comme nom hein ? »

Aragorn se passa une main sur le visage « Il va falloir que tu arrête de donner des noms de démons à tes animaux familiers. Je passe suffisamment pour un père indigne comme ça.»

« Mais t'es pas mon père ! »

« Encore heureux ! Je ne me serais jamais remis du choc si Arwen avait accouché d'un truc comme toi. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Legolas, qui haussa les épaules « Bah attend, une elfe de son standing ! Elle s'est déjà rabaissée un max en épousant Aragorn, si en plus elle avait donné naissance à des hobbits, ce serait vraiment trop pour cette pauvre chérie ! Déjà qu'elle est pas gâtée avec Eldarion… »

Il fallu toutes les forces de Boromir et Gimli ainsi que tout le tact de Gandalf pour empêcher Aragorn de sauter sur Legolas « pour l'arranger au point qu'il ressemblera aux araignées de son père »

Merry profita de ce que l'attention générale était détournée pour se glisser dans la chambre de « Leggy » et y balancer une demi-douzaine de boules puantes.

Il fut finalement décidé que Pippin, supervisé par Aragorn, s'occuperait de l'éducation de « Béhémoth », et que pendant tout cet intervalle de temps Frodon irai se reposer à la Pitié-Salpêtrière (1) afin de ne pas aggraver son cas. Cette dernière décision provoqua un torrent de larmes chez Sam ; torrent qui cessa bien dix minutes après le départ de Frodon.

« Bon » déclara Aragorn »On va aller dans le salon pour régler tout ça ! »

A peine avait-il finit de prononcer ces mots que la porte claquait et il se retrouva seul avec Béhémoth qui le regardait avec attention, le cul posé sur le sol.

« Je ne t'aime pas » grogna Aragorn à la petite boule de, euh… pas de poils, qui pencha la tête sur le coté et fit des yeux à fendre le cœur d'un Uruk. Aragorn se pencha et gratouilla le ventre de la chose qui se tortilla en gragouniant (2) de plaisir. Soudain quelque chose frappa l'esprit d'Aragorn, il planta là l'animal et couru dehors en hurlant « PIPPIIIIIIIIN ! T4AS DEUX SECONDES POUR REVENIR AVANT QUE JE NE BRULE TES CD ! »

Un couinement sortit d'une des voitures (un mini embouteillage s'était formé dans la panique, la petite voiture sans permis de Gimli (dans lequel s'était entassé Gandalf) avait fait un demi-tour sur elle-même et empêchait le coupé Mazeratti de Boromir de sortir, mais ils avaient tellement avancé qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer pour laisser Gimli manœuvrer).

Aragorn ajouta « JE PROMETUNE FOUILLE SURPRISE DES PLACARDS SI VOUS NE LIVREZ PAS PIPPIN ! » Aussitôt Merry et Bormir éjectèrent Pippin du coupé. Puis il vit les voitures partir à toute vitesse en grognant « faux frère ».

°

°

°

« Béhémoth ! Aux pieds ! »

L'animal paisiblement allongé sur le tapis cligna des yeux placidement.

« Aux pieds ! Ca veux dire que tu dois venir tout de suite tu comprends ? »

Béhémoth se gratta l'arrière du crâne et bailla ostensiblement.

« C'est pas gagné » dit Pippin en se tournant vers Aragorn qui lisait « Gala » sur le fauteuil. Ce dernier baissa son magazine et signala qu'ils passeraient le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il refusait d'avoir à courser l'animal dans l'appartement une fois de plus.

°

°

°

Merry, morose, shoota dans une cannette vide pour la balancer dans la Seine. La cannette atterrit directement sur la tête d'une petite blonde qui protesta aussitôt.

« Hé toi ! » Cria-t-elle en montant sur le banc sur lequel elle était assise « Ca t'arrives souvent de balancer tes déchets sur la tête des gens ? »

Merry se mit à rougir (elle était très jolie)« Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait une promenade sur ce quai. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » déclara la demoiselle d'un air condescendant « Moi c'est Buffy »

Il la regarda, incrédule.

« Ok , j'avoue je m'appelle pas Buffy, mais mon vrai prénom est encore plus débile. »

« Bof, moi c'est Meriadoc, si ça c'est pas un prénom idiot… »

« Oh, tes parents sont fans du Seigneur des Anneaux ? »

Merry fit une légère grimace « On peux dire ça comme ça oui… »

« Ca te dirai d'aller manger une glace chez Haagen-Daaz ? »

°

°

°

« Salut Francis »

« Ben, Barry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui. » répondit le dénommé Francis, un grand blond au teint bronzé (mercis les salons d'UV), la quarantaine fringante, en quittant son ordinateur.

«Aragorn fait une crise. Son fil à adopté une genre de…chien et bon,ils sont en train de le dresser. »

« Aragorn? Ah oui. Ton…Cousin c'est ça ? »

Boromir (car c'était lui, sous un habile pseudonyme) hocha la tête et se servi un cognac.

Francis s'assit à ses cotés. « Barry, mon vieux ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te parler. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà, çafait bien six ans qu'on se connaît toi et moi et… Enfin, tu vis toujours avec ton… cousin, comme tu dis, et des… colocataires. Alors voilà je me demandaiiiis… »

« Oui ? » demanda Bormir inquiet comme Francis se rapprochait de lui

« Est-ce que tu es gay ? » Boromir avala de travers.

Francis lui tapota le dos d'une main, et lui posa l'autre sur les genoux.

« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais ; je veux dire… Je ne vais pas le répéter à tout le monde non plus. »

Boromir finit son verre cul sec. La main de Francis remonta sur sa cuisse.

« Est-ce que tu es fidèle Barry ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es avec le même type depuis tout ce temps sans faire d'écarts… »

Avant que Boromir ai eu le temps de réagir, Francis se mit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa fougueusement.

°

°

°

« Alors tu vois, le bac là, c'est ta litière, tu ne fais RIEN en dehors compris ? »

Béhémoth feula un coup, voleta dans la caisse et urina.

Aragorn et Pippin se tapèrent dans les mains !

« Ouais ! Enfin une chose d'assimilée ! »

°

°

°

Buffy le regarda sortir une cigarette avec un air désapobateur. Ils en étaient à leur treizième glace huit boules chacun et avaient parlé d'informatique et de camps de scouts. Merry flottait sur un nuage.

« Pfff, une cigarette… » Merry, confus commença à la ranger « Non, mais je veux dire, si au moins c'était du vrai, bon tabac je ne dis pas mais là… »

Merry la regarda, halluciné. Il venait de tomber amoureux.

°

°

°

Gandalf prit un autre enfant sur ses genoux.

« Et avant de mourir, Finduilas la belle dit aux hommes « Dites à Mormegil que Finduilas est ici » »

Il était assis en tailleur dans un square et tout les enfants étaient assis autour de lui, certaines petites filles en larmes, d'autres avaient des filets de bave qui dégoulinait de leur bouches ouvertes.

Quand tout le monde rentra le soir, il trouvèrent Béhémoth, la tête coincée dans la hotte d'aération de la cuisine, un bordel infernal dans la maison et Aragorn et Pippin en train de tenter de le tirer à l'aide d'une corde. La pauvre bête poussait des « shriiiiieeek » malheureux et pitoyables. Boromir et Gimli se précipitèrent pour les aider, sauf Merry qui , les yeux dans le vague, déclara qu'il adorait la cravate d'Aragorn (qui était en t-shirt et n'en portait pas).

Après plusieurs longs moments d'efforts acharnés, ils durent se résoudre à demander l'aéide de Gandalf ; qui, d'un air atrocement suffisant, le sorti d'un geste de son bâton.

« Mais comment a-t-il fait pour se coincer là-dedans ! »

Pippin regarda ses pieds, avec un air coupable « Beeeeen…Je voulais lui apprendre à rapporter et… »

« Et ce crétin à utilisé une balle rebondissante, qui a traversée la maison, suivie, de notre peit crétin ailé, puis la balle est passée à travers la hotte, et lui avec. »

A l'heure du repas il fallu surveiller Merry qui avait tendance à mettre n'importe quoi dans sa bouche, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Donc tu t'es fait harceler sexuellement par ton supérieur ? »

Boromir hocha piteusement la tête.

« Et comment t'as réagit ? »

« Ben, j'ai pas osé lui dire non, c'est mon boss techniquement… »

« Tu veux dire que tu sors avec Francis ? »demanda Aragorn, en se retenant de rire

Boromir hocha la tête, l'air malheureux tandis que les autres se déplaçaient pour rire à leur aise Pippin plongeat sous la table, ainsi qu'Aragorn, Gandalf fit mine de fouiller le frigo tandis que Gimli s'était tout simplement mis dos à la table. Le seul qui ne bougea pas fut Merry.

Pippin fit plusieurs tentatives pour le réveiller, il passa plusieurs fois sa main devant le visage inerte de son cousin, le frappa, fit des grimaces…Merry ne réagit que lorsque Pippin fit mine de lui prendre son assiette.

« Merry ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Ca va ? » (violents hochements de tête de Merry)

« Tu as de la fièvre ? » (dénégation violente de Merry, mais toujours en silence)

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Merry fit un sourire nias et annonça « Chuis tombé amoureux.

°

°

°

°

°

* * *

(1)hôpital psychiatrique parisien

(2) un mélange de grogner et gargouiller, vous savez un peux comme le phoenix de Dumbledore dans « La Chambre des Secrets » au moment où il ressuscite. Pour les rares qu'il ne l'auraient pas vu imaginez le bruit émit par un chat qui se gargarise tout en ronronnant.

**Voilààà, je sais que c'est un peu court mais bon, j'ai plus bicou d'inspi ces derniers temps, mais en tout cas je vous promet un chapitre plus long pour la prochaine fois …**

**Je rappelle que le revieweur qui me dira d'où j'ai pompé mon titre aura la chance d'apparaître dans la fic pour rouler un patin ou frapper le personnage de son choix **

°

°

°

Spoiler chp 4 

« Tu te rends comptes qu'elle à douze ans et toi plus de cinq mille ? »

°

« Et si on faisait un scrabble ?

-Oh chouette, voilà qui va nous donner des émotions fortes… »

°

« Lâche ce facteur ! Vilain euh nazgul ! Vilain vilain ! Il ne faut pas manger les facteurs ! »


End file.
